


Good Boy

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Jensen is a human dog, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Pet Jensen, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants Master happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from in my brain.

When he hears the tumble of the front door deadbolt, he sits up a little straighter. Not that he was slouching. Good boys don’t slouch. He had just leaned back a little to take the pressure off his knees. He’s not sure how long Master has been gone since Master doesn’t keep any clocks low enough for him to read. He knows it’s been at least a few hours because it went from warm, over-bright, afternoon sunlight, to dark enough for the streetlights that line the sidewalk outside to come on.

Master’s shoes sound loud, clicking across the marble floor with every step he takes through the foyer. His heartbeat speeds up in anticipation. He hopes Master is proud of him.

Light floods the room when Master steps inside and switches on the lamp that sits on the table by the doorway. He hears papers shuffle and the metallic clink of keys as Master sits both them and the mail on the table. Master’s footsteps are soft now as he walks across the plush cream colored carpet of the living room. The shiny black of Master’s shoes take over his field of vision as Master stops in front of him.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Master says to him. “ _Such_ a good boy. You stayed just like I told you to. Good puppy.” Master’s long fingers thread through his short cropped hair, pausing to scratch behind his right ear, letting him know through touch how pleased Master is. He leans into the touch, turning his head slightly to nuzzle and lick at Master’s wrist.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

He nods.

“Speak, boy.” Master commands.

“Yes, Master. I need to go to the bathroom.” he speaks softly.

“Very well. Go take care of your business.” Master says as he loosens his tie and shrugs off his jacket, laying it carefully across the back of the chair.

He leans forward, putting his weight on his hands, lessening the strain on his knees. He crawls toward the bathroom across the hall. Once he’s fully inside the small room, he scoots around and closes the door. He’s allowed to stand up in the bathroom, unless Master specifically says otherwise. His knees creak and twinge as he stands. His legs are stiff from kneeling for so long. He doesn’t mind though. He knows Master will take care of him.

He attends to his bathroom needs quickly and efficiently. He makes sure to thoroughly dry his hands after washing them so they won’t slip on or stick to the floor. When he’s done, he lowers himself back down onto his hands and knees on the cool tile floor. When he opens the bathroom door and starts to creep across the floor back into the living room, he hears Master whistle sharply from the kitchen.

“Come here boy! Come on! Time for dinner!” Master’s voice is excited and happy.

He turns and crawls down the hall to the kitchen. As he rounds the doorway, he sees Master standing by the counter, smiling down at him.

“You’ve been such a good boy today, puppy. Because you’ve been so good, you get to eat at your table _and_ you can use your hands. Now go sit.”

Master gestures toward the low table in the corner by the counter. He pads over on all fours and sits in front of it, butt cheeks resting on the backs of his calves, palms flat on the tops of his thighs. Master comes over and sets his food down in front of him. He waits patiently until Master is seated at the big table. Once Master takes a bite of his own food, he is allowed to start eating. 

Tonight he gets roast beef, turkey, tomatoes, and spinach on multi-grain bread with carrot sticks, broccoli, and hummus on the side. There’s also a glass of water and a glass of milk. Master likes for him to eat healthy so he stays strong and fit. He finishes everything on the table and sits quietly until Master is done.

Master gets up from the big table and comes over to collect his plate and cups. Master murmurs words of praise when he sees the empty glasses and plate. He receives a pat on the head and scritches behind both ears for eating all his food and not making a mess. Master then takes all of the dishes to the sink and washes them by hand while he stays at his table. 

Master dries his hands off on a dish towel once the dishes are done and pats the side of his leg while clicking his tongue as he walks out of the room. He follows Master down the hall and into the bedroom.

Master crouches down in front of him, putting them on eye level. He loves when Master is face to face with him. It makes it easier to see the hazel of Master’s beautiful eyes. He can see the moles that dot down Master’s face. He can see the dimples that carve into Master’s cheeks. All of which are viewed so much better when Master’s face is at his level.

“Would you like a bath tonight? Speak.”

“Please, Master. I would like to have a bath tonight.” he whispers as he stares into Master’s eyes. 

“Okay then.” Master says. Master rises to his feet and heads to the en suite bathroom. “I’ll call you when it’s ready. Stay.”

He stays on his hands and knees, looking down at the floor. He hears the water turn on in the bathroom. Hears Master moving around, getting towels out, adjusting the water temperature.

After a few minutes, Master calls for him. “Puppy! Come here. Time for your bath.” and he crawls across the floor and into the bathroom. Master tells him to stay down and he knows that this is one of those times in which he’s not allowed to stand up while he’s in the bathroom. 

Master helps him into the tub. It’s double as long and double as wide as a regular tub in order to accommodate Master’s height. The water filling the tub is warm and steamy and soothing on his skin. Master turns the tap off after getting undressed and slides into the tub behind him. Master’s hands are gentle, even more soothing than the warmth of the water as Master runs a damp, soap covered washcloth over him. Master washes his body first, taking extra time on cleansing his hands and knees. Then Master shampoos his hair. Wiry, deft fingers massage through his hair, rubbing against his scalp. Once he’s clean, Master takes care to bathe himself thoroughly.

Master climbs out of the tub and grabs the towels off the sink ledge. Master then turns to help him out of the tub, bundling him up in a large, fluffy towel as soon as he is down on the bathmat. Master makes sure the tub begins draining, wraps a towel around his own waist, and leads him into the bedroom, stopping next to the bed.

Master dries him off first, kneeling down next to him and rubbing the towel all along him. Master makes extra sure the creases of his armpits, elbows, knee bends, and groin are dry. He rolls over onto his back as Master grabs the baby powder and lotion off the nightstand. He spreads his arms and legs out in order for Master to have easier access to the places he needs to reach. Master squeezes some baby powder out and pats it into all the creases he just dried in order to prevent rashes. Then Master takes the lotion and squirts some out onto both of his calves. Master’s strong hands rub the lotion into his calves, knee caps, ankles, and feet, stroking anywhere on his legs that spend the day pressed into the floor. When the lotion is fully rubbed in, Master leans over and places a kiss against each knee cap. 

While Master puts the lotion and baby power away, he gets back up on his hands and knees. Where he sleeps depends on how good Master thinks he’s been during the day. The pallet in the laundry room is for when he’s been bad. The large dog bed with the blanket that is in the corner of the bedroom is for when he’s been good. He gets to sleep in the bed with Master when he’s been deemed especially good. 

Master turns down the comforter and sheets and fluffs the pillows before climbing into the bed.

“Here, boy.” Master calls him up, patting the empty space on the bed. His heart leaps with joy as he climbs up onto the bed and curls up next to Master.

“I’m so proud of you.” Master says tenderly. “You were quiet when I was entertaining company. You didn’t make any messes at all today. You ate all your food. You stayed when and where you were told. I’m so very pleased with you today, puppy.”

Master caresses a hand down the side of his face, petting down his neck. He revels in the touch. Master is happy. Master loves him. He’s a good boy.


End file.
